


Treading Water

by ForbiddenSnack



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: ?????, Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Without Plot Without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenSnack/pseuds/ForbiddenSnack
Summary: If one could drown in their sins, Mathias thought he just might.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Treading Water

Another mission, another target. Another cry silenced by the keen edge of his blade. The days slipped past him like sand through one’s fingers, like the blood that flowed beneath his feet. Every moment in his life, every muscle in his frame, had been for this. Here, he thrived. But when he looked down, where the blood pooled, he wondered if he would one day drown in it.

He pushed open the door to his apartment, where a pair of large hands waited for him. A greeting, a quip, usually followed, anything but the silence that hung in the air. He must’ve seen something through the inscrutability that Mathias maintained. Instead of his usual impetus of words, his lips found Mathias' in a gentle caress, mirroring his hands as they moved to unstrap his armour. Mathias groaned into the teeth that worried at his lip, content to let Flynn do the work for him. They wouldn’t talk about it, they never did, but there was no need to. Their movements told all that needed to be said, and more.

The last of his leathers, the physical burdens of his day’s work was shed. Tender kisses turned to fire. He could feel the remaining weight on his mind lighten, even as Flynn’s breathing grew heavy. At that, Mathias grabbed Flynn and slammed him against the wall. Flynn, in turn, slotted their hips together. There they stood, panting roughly, each grind of their erection against the other’s a sweet, fevered pressure.

Pulling Flynn off the wall, Mathias walked him backwards towards the armchair by the hearth, discarding their remaining clothing on the way. He pushed Flynn into the chair to straddle him. The fire warmed his back, and Flynn his front. The spymaster, efficient as he was, wasted no time slicking up and sinking down onto Flynn.

With Flynn seated inside him, he felt...right. Whole. Like they were made to fit together, filling a piece of him he didn’t know was missing. Rocking his hips, he angled himself to seek the spot that sent sparks up his spine and wrested unspeakable sounds from Flynn. Lost in the maelstrom of pleasure and of each other, it didn’t take long for either of them to reach the precipice. Mathias let himself tip over, trusting in the promises Flynn whispered in his ear.

With his heart as full as the rest of him, Mathias let out a contented sigh. Light kisses graced his collarbone, and he pressed the two of them together to rest his head atop Flynn’s. His body, now hot from exertion, found Flynn’s heat to be almost overwhelming. It drew him in, threatening to consume him until air could no longer reach his lungs. Instead of pulling away, he only leaned in further.

There are worse things to drown in.

**Author's Note:**

> What would _you_ have tagged this


End file.
